Cream's Super 8th Birthday!
by Xakri
Summary: Vanilla and Vector are holding a sort of surprise birthday party for Cream. Cream and her friends Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy & Tails come with her. Together they embark a fun & great adventure for the day! SLIGHT Vectilla, TailsCream, Sonamy & Knuxouge.
1. Before The Big Day

Authors Note: This story is not a Knuckles x Cream thing, just if your wondering by the two main characters. Cream is a main character because it's her birthday party, and Knuckles is a main character in the later chapters. The chapters in this story are going to be very short, due to the length and the scenes that happen. Also, this story will be updated frequently, because I know exactly all the scenes. The story will have 10 chapters (maybe), and have 3 chapters everyday. (maybe also. At the most, 4.) And that is only if I am around at home. No more speaking, let's go on with chapter 1!

**

* * *

**

**Cream's Super 8th Birthday!**

Chapter 1: Before The Big Day

_**Cream's P.O.V:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_8:33pm_

_Tomorrow is my big day. In case you didn't know, my birthday is tomorrow. I don't know where I'm having it, but my mom told me that it's a super fun place! I invited my friends Amy, Rouge, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. My mom told me to only invite 5 people, and I chose them. I have gotten closer to Rouge lately, she's my sitter. (Amy's too busy with Sonic.)_

_I told them all to meet me at my house tomorrow at 10:30am, so we can leave early to get there at 11:00am. Vector offered to drive all of us to this **super **fun place. Oh! That reminds me! Vector and my mom are dating, so Vector is kinda like my dad. I didn't really know my real dad, but Vector treats me very well, and I really like him. I hope him and my mom will get married, and then he can be my step-dad! Vector does act like he is my dad though..._

_Anyways, back to my super fun party! When me and my mom went shopping yesterday for a cake, I also bought a new outfit for later tomorrow! That also reminds me, I told the others to wear their bathing suits to my house, and to bring bags for their wet bathing suit later tomorrow. They were also told to bring a pair of casual club-like clothes for the dancing later tomorrow there._

_It was said in the newspaper that after 9:00pm, the place turns into a dance floor complete with DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) and a dance floor. It also includes a fruit juice bar, and more! They didn't have a picture included, so I still don't know what it looks like..._

"Cream dear, go to bed now!" said Vanilla now coming up the stairs and into my room.

I immediately closed my fuzzy white diary with my chao pen stuck in between the two pages I was writing on.

"Okay mom! In a few minutes! Let me just finish something!" I yelled back to her, as she was just entering the upstairs part of the house.

"Okay, just be sure to be in bed at 9:00. You have to get up early tomorrow for your big day!" declared Vanilla.

"Sure!" I answered back as my mom was just entering my room.

"Okay, What do you want for breakfast tomorrow? Vector's coming over to help."

"Hmm...I don't know...waffles? Pankakes?--"

"Ok! Pancakes it is then! The thin kind of the very thick ones?"

"Uhh, how about the thin ones for tomorrow?"

"Okay Cream. Just go to bed soon, okay?"

"Okay." I replied back. As soon as my mom kissed me on my forehead goodnight, I stayed in my position for about a minute until my mom was completely out of sight. Anyways, back to my journal.

_Same Day,_

_8:47pm_

_As I was saying, the cake has two cake bases, kinda like a wedding cake. The frosting is all white and at the top of the cake is a drawing of me and Cheese! And the reason were all wearing bathing suits is because the park is also part water park! I'm going to have so much fun tomorrow! I can't wait!_

_Cheese is coming too, how could I forget my friend! I wonder what my friends got me for presents! I really wanted something like a DS game that I don't have like nintendogs. I want the dalmatian version. I'm so exited!_

_Well, I'm really getting tired now, and it's getting late, my mom told me to go to bed soon, and that soon is here. I should get to bed now so I have lots of energy to do everything tomorrow! I want to get a full good 12 hours in my sleep time. My mom said I can stay up later than usual tomorrow, and so I can stay when the dance comes on. Vector said that he'll do some DDR, just for me! I want to really see that! I wonder if he's really good... I want to play too! I want to go against him, and see if I could win! I'm level 2, which is basic and light. I can do some standard/difficult too, but the easier standard/difficult ones._

_Goodnight diary, I'd better head off to bed now. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Cream The Rabbit_

_8:54pm_

I closed my diary up, and placed the diary in my night table drawer. I got out from under my cream-colored bedsheets with light blue polka-dots on them. I placed my chao pen in my desk organizer, and hopped back into bed. I snuggled up with Cheese, who had already fallen into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight, Cheese," I whispered lightly.

Cheese did not respond to me, but I saw Cheese smile a bit. I said my prayers quietly, and also wished for a good time to happen tomorrow.

"I wonder what's in store for tomorrow." I finished saying. Soon I turned off my lamp that stood on my night table. Seconds later, I fell asleep.

_**Neutral P.O.V:**_

Minutes later, Vanilla crept quietly into Cream's room to see if she was still awake. When she peered in, she saw Cream's smiling face, hugging Cheese. The rest of her body was lost in the cream-colored sheets with light blue polka dots on them.

"She's so cute." whispered Vanilla.

"Well, of course. She was born from a beautiful mother." replied Vector, who just recently appeared beside Vanilla.

"Why thank you, Vector." Vanilla said in her usual sweet-sounding voice.

"Let's go downstairs again, before we wake her up."

"I agree." confirmed Vanilla as she lightly grasped Vector's hand and walked downstairs with him.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! First chapter uploaded! I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! I don't care if you don't have a Fan Fiction account, just review! You can review you know, I didn't block off the anonymous reviews! Yes, you can criticize me for my spelling, because I do have spell check. Just so you know, this is my second story and chapter ever uploaded! Just Please review! I will probably get another chapter up tonight later, so be prepared!


	2. The Beginning Of An Adventure

Author's Note: Told you I'd update quickly! I'm taking over this story over the other one right now because I feel like it and I want this one done before Sunday. Well, enjoy this next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of An Adventure

_**Neutral P.O.V:**_

9:00am

"Cream dear, please wake up! It's breakfast now, and you don't want your pancakes getting cold, do you?" Vanilla politely asked her daughter.

"No." replied Cream drowsily.

"Well, get dressed and come down, Vector's here."

When Vanilla said _Vectors here_, Cream was already choosing a casual outfit for later, getting out her desired bathing suit to wear and getting ready for her party.

"I'm!...Coming!..." panted Cream in between breaths of air as she was rushing around her room.

"Okay Cream. Just be sure to be down in 10 minutes at the most. Okay?"

"Sure mom."

Vanilla left to go downstairs and set the table, but when she got downstairs, she saw that she didn't have to.

_**Vanilla's P.O.V:**_

"Vector, you didn't have to!--"

"It's my pleasure. I didn't want a very busy woman like you doing all the work, so I'm helping." responded Vector.

"Why, thank you Vector. How kind of you." I blushed, I could feel it. I turned my head to the right so he wouldn't see it. Fortunately, he didn't which was a relief.

"No problem." retorted the detective.

I started to set the pancakes on the table, so when Cream came down, she could just take and eat.

"Vector, why don't you sit down and start eating? Cream will be down soon anyway."

"Well, if you say so..." Vector said, his voice a bit wobbly near the end, but still sat down in his chair and served himself some pancakes and placed 2 on his plate.

_**Neutral P.O.V:**_

"I'm coming mom!" yelled Cream from the stairs, as she rushed downstairs.

When she got down, she sat right next to Vector and served herself 1 pancake.

"Hello Vector!" said Cream brightly.

"Hello, Cream." said Vector in his ordinary sounding voice.

"Happy birthday Cream!" shouted Vanilla sweetly, but loudly.

"Thanks mom!" Cream responded as she got up to hug her mom.

"Happy birthday Cream!" yelled Vector to Cream.

"Thanks Vector!" Cream yelled whilst giving Vector a hug. Vector pulled her in more closely and gave her a great big bear hug.

"Now Cream, you should hurry and finish your pancakes, so you'll be ready when your friends come." Vanilla said.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs after I finish to brush my teeth and get Cheese."

_**Cream's P.O.V:**_

As I finished my pancake without syrup, I thanked my mom and ran upstairs to go brush my teeth. I squirted some toothpaste on my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth while thinking. _I wonder who will arrive first..._I thought. _Maybe I should wait outside for them. I wonder what's going to happen today._ I finished my thoughts and gurgled some water in my mouth to finish off my job. After I finished, I went to get cheese.

"Cheese, come here!"

I went into my room. I looked at my clock and read the time:

9:47am

_Okay, so I'm early._ I thought to myself as I grabbed Cheese. As I walked downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted to my mom as I went to grab the door.

And guess who I saw come in really early...

_**Neutral P.O.V:**_

"Hey Cream! Happy birthday!!!!" shouted Knuckles as he bear hugged Cream.

"Hello Knuckles. Thanks!" replied Cream in her cheery tone.

Vanilla walked up to the door and saw that Knuckles was here very early.

"Knuckles, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, but--"

"Well, you can definitely have some pancakes! Why don't you come in for now?"

"Okay, sure!" replied the red echidna.

As Knuckles ate and talked with Cream, someone else rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Shouted both Knuckles and Cream, which caused the two to race to the door. Knuckles won, but was very nice to Cream and let her open the door. Cream opened the door only to find...

"Amy! Hi!" shouted Cream as she was pulled into a friendly embrace by Amy.

"Happy birthday Cream!" shouted Amy in her blissful tone and attitude.

_**Knuckles' P.O.V:**_

_I hope the other's come soon. Then we can all get to the fun place for Cream and us. I heard that it was loads of fun! _Thought Knuckles to himself. _I also hope Cream will like my present._

"Amy? Can I talk with you? About Sonic?" I lied. I wanted to know what she got Cream.

"Sure!" replied Amy.

After I dragged her into the living room, I looked around to see if Cream was around. I just saw her walk upstairs. Great!

"What did you get for Cream?" I asked Amy quietly.

"Shhh! Quiet down some more!" Amy replied.

"Okay, but what did you get her?"

"I got her what she wanted! The nintendogs dalmatian version!"

"Oh okay," I told Amy, "I'll tell you what I got her when some of the others get here."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. I looked over to the clock to find that the time was:

9:54am

Amy was there before any of us, and guess who entered. It was batgirl...

"Heya Amy! Where's Cream?" Rouge spoke.

"She's coming downstairs right now." Amy retorted.

"Great! Anyone else here but you?"

"Yeah. Knuckles was here before me."

I decided to walk up to the door.

"Hi." I stated.

"Hey Knucklehead." Rouge replied.

"Hi Rouge! I'm here now! Is everyone else here?" Cream asked.

"Hi Cream! Happy birthday, birthday girl! And no, Sonic and Tails haven't came here yet."

"Well, they'll probably be here--"

"Hey guys!" shouted Sonic coming through the doorway. _Sonic just rushed into this household of Cream's. One day, I'll have to teach Sonic NOT do stuff like that. _I thought. Tails came flying through right after.

"Happy Birthday Cream!" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

Everyone gave her a group hug.

"Thanks guys!" Cream said happily.

_Okay, let's check. Sonic is wearing navy blue shorts with blue neon swirls down his left thigh and a neon blue Hawaiian flower on the end. Tails was wearing orange shorts with 2 white stripes down each side of his shorts. It also has white swirls down his left leg. I was wearing red shorts with the master emerald on the bottom of my shorts on my left thigh._

_The girls were wearing something nice also. Amy was wearing her usual outfit: the two piece bathing suit was red, with yellow hearts. It was thickly strapped above her shoulders. Rouge was wearing something more revealing, but not that revealing because of Cream. It was not a skimpy bikini, but a more covered one. It was black, and it had a cherry on the left side of her bikini. Her bottom was covering her every curve down there, and it had a cherry on the left side of her bathing suit. And the birthday girl was also wearing her usual. She was wearing her yellow one piece and her little pink skirt that was wrapped around her waist._

Vanilla came up to our group and started grabbing the cake, which was in a box beside the door.

"Okay everyone! Let's go outside and get into the van!" Vanilla's voice came out softly.

Everyone headed in the van. In the back was me on the left, Rouge in the middle, and Sonic on the right. In the middle of the van was Amy on the left, Tails in the middle, and Cream on the right. And obviously in the front was Vector in the drivers seat and Vanilla in the passengers seat.

"Okay everyone, get ready!" yelled Vector loud enough so the whole van could hear.

We backed out of the drive way and started driving off. I was talking with Rouge and Sonic, and Tails was talking with Cream and Amy. The drive felt so short getting there, even though it was 45 minutes or more from Cream's house.

"Okay, were here!" shouted Vector.

We all got out of the van, and walked off towards the super fun place.

"Wow..." was all that came out of everyone's mouth.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for tonight! I'll update more tomorrow! Please review! Don't forget, if you don't have a fanfiction account, just review anyways! I didn't block the anonymous reviews, so go ahead and review! Until next time! From: TEUB (The Enchanted And Untamed Bat) 


	3. Don't Cry, Deer!

Author's Note: Yay! Third chapter uploaded! I'm making big progress! I thank the people who have reviewed right now, and I appreciate it very much. Okay, starting in this chapter, Knuckles becomes a main character, especially in the next two. Anyways, on to chapter 3!

**

* * *

****Dedicated To: **frostbyte64 and sonicliveson for your reviews! Thank you so much! ;p 

**Cream's Super 8th Birthday!**

Chapter 3: Don't Cry Deer!

_**Neutral P.O.V:**_

10:47am

Because everyone got to Cream's place earlier then expected, everyone arrived to the super fun place early. This place was called: **Tropolis**. Underneath the neon glowing words were: _Fun for everyone! Come in and have fun! _After a minute of staring, the group headed inside.

What was inside, was twice as good! The grounds were huge! It could've been more than 11,000 square feet of fun!

Amy was the first to speak.

"Let's take a tour first, together to see what we should do!" shouted Amy joyfully.

"Okay!" was all that was answered from the rest.

Everyone went around together in a huge group, touring the place, counterclockwise. First, was the wave pool. The waves were on right now, but nobody went in because we would decide later.

"The sign says: every ten minutes the waves go off. Lasts for 20 minutes." Tails examined.

Everyone continued the walk around the area. Next, was the park. It was way better than any normal park you would go to! It had 4 pairs of swing sets with 2 on each set, a huge jungle gym, there were slides and gliders, and poles and towers, it was huge! The slides on it were water slides.

"Hey, where's the sand?" Sonic asked.

"Because this is half water park, they made cork grounds so they don't get sand everywhere. Plus, people would be slipping if they're wasn't any cork ground." Knuckles replied.

"Oh okay. Well, let's continue!" chirped Sonic.

The next area in front of them was a huge tower. It was covered in bricks, but you could see the walls inside were rubber. They were the type of walls you have for a jumping castle, which meant that in there, you could jump very high. Also, there were water slides everywhere instead of normal slides, stairs and ramps. You could tell that the bricks that stuck out in huge squares were areas for extra hiding.

"It reads: Laser Tag. Grab a gun and be prepared for the best laser tag experience." Rouge read.

"Laser tag!" gasped Cream. "Can we play?"

"Not right now Cream, we have to finish touring around this place. Then we can decide." Rouge said to Cream as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay! But let's hurry!"

The others just giggled at the rabbit's cuteness.

The last thing around was the water slides. There were 10 different water slides that went around the whole area! There were 5 tube ones and 5 singular ones. They were very high, and looked very fast and fun. They're was a river that took you around the whole place in a current, so you didn't have to push yourself.

"I like that water slide!" pointed Sonic.

Sonic was pointing at a yellow singular water slide that looked like it was on a 60 degree angle. Everyone saw a mobian shoot right out of the tube and down the ramp very fast. It only took 3 seconds to get down.

"Awesome!" shouted Tails.

"Were finished touring the place! What do you want to do now?" Amy questioned.

"Let's take a vote." Rouge remarked.

"Great idea batgirl!" Knuckles commented.

Rouge blushed in thanks.

"Okay, we'll go around in a circle asking what everyone wants to do. You first Tails."

"I say we go in the wave pool!" answered Tails in happiness.

"What about you Amy?"

"I say the water slides!" Amy jumped up and down.

"Knuckles?"

"Laser Tag." Knuckles said, getting straight to the point.

"What about the birthday girl?"

"I agree with Knuckles. Laser Tag all the way!" Cream had a happy and exited look spread on her face.

"Your turn Sonic."

I say the waster slides." Sonic said clearly.

"And the choice is up to me. I say Laser Tag!" Rouge cheered.

Sonic, Amy and Tails didn't mind Laser Tag, so they were okay about it.

"Let's get going then!" bellowed Cream to the others in bliss.

Everyone ran off towards the huge 6 story high tower of Laser Tag.

--

Once there, A system up above them spoke.

"Welcome to Tropolis Laser Tag. Please enter to the next room."

Everyone did what they were told and entered the next room. The cork ground was wet and it had a drain in the middle to drain the water that was in there. The room was very dark, and it had neon swirls on the walls.

"Here is your instructor Mandy. She will give you your instructions." spoke the intercom. Then, Mandy, came through the door ahead, the door that the group would be entering next. Mandy was a red fox, and she was wearing the uniform for Tropolis.

"Hey guys! I'm Mandy, and I'm here to give you your instructions. When you guys head in, there will be two sides. Each side will have 5 guns. You will take them, once I put you onto teams. After so, the red team will enter the stadium on the left side, and the blue will enter the right side."

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Cream were all one team, but Tails was sadly left on the blue team. Tails was with 4 other contestants.

"Oh, and by the way, if you don't want to play Laser Tag anymore, than you can always just explore this area and leave your guns to the side. If you get hit with a laser, and you don't have your gun with you, then you won't lose points. But if you just recently drop the gun, you will be tagged because it would be cheating. They have your colors on them, so you know if the gun is yours. Lasers can bounce off the walls up to 3 times before it disappears. You can play for up to one hour. If you want to leave before then, just evacuate and come back here and return your gun. Follow me."

Mandy walked into the next room to supervise. The rest followed her.

"Put on your goggles, and grab your guns. The goggles will let you see the lasers. Wait for my next instructions."

Everyone grabbed their guns from the gun holder. They all waited.

"Okay, now the red team, enter from the left, and the blue team, enter from the right. You have 30 seconds to run and hide. GO!" Mandy instructed and cheered happily.

Both teams went the way they were told.

_**With The Red Team...**_

"Come on guys! Hurry!" shouted sonic over the sirens that counted down the time.

"I'm trying!" yelled Cream over the racket.

"I'm going my fastest!" Tails exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm trying my hardest!" Amy said, sprinting even faster than before.

"I'm catching up with you, so I'm not in a hurry." Knuckles said calmly.

"Heh, I'm right beside you Sonic." Rouge answered.

As the group sped through the halls, the time was slowly ticking...

"14...13...12...11...10...9..."

The group was trying to find a good spot to hide.

"8...7...6...5...4..."

"EVERYONE, SPLIT UP!!!" yelled Sonic over the now very loud sirens.

"3...2...1..."

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge went the same way, and Amy took Cream with her.

"0! ALL GUNS ARE NOW LOADED!!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!" shouted the intercom.

Music started to boom loudly around the six story high Laser Tag arena. The music was just loud enough for people to hear themselves and others.

The song: Move Your Body By: Effel 65 started playing loudly in the background.

_**With The Blue Team...**_

_**Tails' P.O.V:**_

_Great! I'm alone by myself. Why did Mandy have to split me from the others? Why specifically me? _Tails thought to himself as he ran by himself. _I might as well work by myself...like, have my own team and not worry about the others on my team...yeah! I'll do exactly that! _Tails finished his thoughts by hiding behind a wall.

Tails was waiting for one of the other team members from the red team to come and attack him first, so he didn't have to make the first move.

"I think I see someone!" Tails said quietly to himself.

Tails squinted his eyes so his eyes looked like slits.

"Wait...I see...Knuckles? Rouge and Sonic too? What happened to Cream and Amy?" Tails said aloud.

"Oh no! I think they see me!" Tails whispered, talking to himself.

_**With The Other Half Of The Red Team...**_

_**Neutral P.O.V:**_

"Amy? I don't want to play right now. Can we do something else?"

"Um, okay, sure Cream! Like what?"

"Look! There!" Cream stared at what was in front of them.

Amy looked up ahead, and saw a huge ball pit. There were many colored balls.

"Okay, Cream, just give me your gun."

Cream handed Amy her gun.

"Okay now, jump in!" Amy said to Cream.

Cream jumped in, and started swimming in the huge ball pit. Amy placed the two guns by the door to the ball pit, and jumped in. The ball pit was deep, about 7 feet deep.

_**With The Other Half Of The Red Team...**_

Tails was still hiding behind a wall. Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles were on the other side.

"I swear I saw Tails somewhere here..." stated Knuckles, as he looked around the huge room he was in.

"Maybe, he's behind that wall." Sonic said, giving an idea to Knuckles.

"Okay, let's check." Rouge answered Sonic for Knuckles.

The trio carefully creped closer towards the wall Sonic thought Tails was behind. Unfortunately for them, Tails heard everything they said, so he was well over prepared. Tails showed half his body to Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles as he shot 3 lasers in 3 different directions.

The 3 weren't expecting this, so Rouge flew up and backwards, Knuckles slid to his right and behind a rubber like pillar, and sonic bounced high enough just for the laser to miss him.

"I wasn't expecting that..." Sonic declared.

"Just be ready for the next attack!" Knuckles said, preparing the group.

Right after Knuckles said that, Tails shot 3 more lasers in 3 different directions. The trio did the same moves they did before.

"Okay, now we just have to have the right timing to get that fox." Rouge quietly said.

"Right! Let's start watching his timing!" Sonic whispered.

A few seconds later, 3 more lasers were fired from Tails.

"How much longer is he going to do this?" Knuckles asked.

"I ditto, just wait once more." Rouge said.

Again, the fox fired 3 lasers.

"Tails, stop! Just show your face!" Sonic said in irritation.

This time, Tails shot 3 lasers in one direction. He sent them all flying towards Rouge. Rouge froze, she didn't know what to do. Time just slowed down as they came closer. Thankfully, Knuckles came to the rescue just before they were going to hit her. Sonic just watched this sight while hiding. Rouge was sent hurtling back with Knuckles. They just kept rolling and rolling until Rouge had her back against the rubbery floor. Rouge and Knuckles both blushed.

"Uhh...thanks for...saving me..." Rouge stumbled on the words while rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's...no problem..." Knuckles stammered.

"You can...get off me...now..." Rouge said, trying to sound clear.

"Oh...--oh I'm so sorry! I forgot that I was on top of you and all! Please forgi--"

Rouge placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh...I forgive you, please just get off me now." Rouge answered as she struggled underneath him.

"Okay." Knuckles stated as he got off her.

"Okay guys! No time for romance! Were still in the game you know!" Sonic hollered at them.

The two blushed, ans started walking towards Sonic's hiding spot.

"I'm just going to walk around for now." Knuckles said lightly as he handed Sonic his gun and walked past the hiding spot Tails was in. Tails shot Knuckles, but nothing happened because he didn't have his gun around.

_**Knuckles' P.O.V:**_

_Wow, that was certainly weird..._Knuckles thought to himself as he walked around the sixth floor, where everyone else was as well.

Knuckles heard some light sobbing.

"Who's there?" Knuckles asked to no one.

...Still, there was sobbing noises. Knuckles quietly walked around the area to find out who was sobbing. _No, it can't be anyone who's playing Laser Tag...everyone here is over 7 years old..._Knuckles thought.

Knuckles walked around until he found a pathway that was darker than the rest of the place. It was almost pitch black. Knuckles started feeling for the walls because he couldn't see. The sobbing was getting louder. Knuckles started to feel the ground for the child who was lost here. He felt the kid around the head...It was a deer!

Knuckles scooped up the deer and comforted him. He knew it was a male because it had bigger antlers. "Shhh...don't cry little one..." Knuckles tried to calm down the little deer. Knuckles decided it was best to tell the others about this. Knuckles slowly and steadily walked out of the pitch black area and looked for an evacuation slide.

"_I found one!_" Knuckles thought to himself.

Knuckles saw that the slide was a tube water slide. Knuckles grabbed a double tube and with the other hand, cradled the deer.

"Sonic! Rouge! Amy! Cream! Even you Tails! Come!!!" Knuckles screamed for the others that were around to come.

_**With Rouge, Sonic And Tails...**_

Everyone stopped shooting lasers at each other and heard Knuckle's cry for help. Suddenly, Cream and Amy came rushing in from hearing Knuckles as well.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I don't know! I just heard Knuckles yell for help!" Sonic answered as Tails met with the rest.

"We only heard because my ears can sense sounds from afar." Cream stated.

"Well, maybe we should go help." Tails said.

"Well, duh fox-boy! If someone cries for help, you help them! Let's go!" Rouge hooted.

"Right!" Sonic agreed. "Let's go!"

As the group was running towards the place they heard Knuckles' help cry, they stooped in their tracks after 2 seconds of running. The group was still in the huge room that Sonic and Rouge were in, and they all saw Knuckles beside the evacuation water slide gripping a double tube in his right hand, and a crying baby deer cradled in the other.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! This one took a while! Anyways, I updated, and I need to move faster. I might get another chapter up tonight, I'll just see how fast I can work. I left you with a cliffie:D Until Then! 


	4. The Sun Stone

Author's Note: Okay! Next chapter! This is a pretty interesting chapter, full of adventure. So you can't wait for the next of my chapters eh? Well, here you go! I will be here tomorrow to try and update once again, but bad news. I'm going to my cousin's tomorrow with them at night and so I will not be publishing a chapter on Monday. On Tuesday, I'm coming home at night, so I might not get a chapter uploaded then either. If I don't get a chapter uploaded on Sunday, I will probably get a chapter uploaded on Tuesday, after completing the chapter I started on Sunday. Thursday I will definitely get a chapter uploaded because my parents are going to see the Beach Boys concert and I get to stay up late that night. (I'm not going.) Though I do want to get this story done before next Tuesday (10 days from now) because school starts then! No! Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Sun Stone

_**Neutral P.OV:**_

11:39am

Everyone stood still, just watching Knuckles and the deer.

"Um, Knuckles? What are you doing?" questioned Amy.

"I'm going to help this small deer," Knuckles answered.

"So, how are you going to help it?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong first so I know what to use and figure out what's bothering this deer," said Knuckles.

Knuckles set the double tube aside. He sat down and placed the the deer's back on the rubbery ground. He felt the little heartbeat, but it was beating normally. He felt his forehead. It was really cold. Knuckles opened the deer's mouth carefully, trying not to disturb the tiny deer. His breath was cold like ice. Knuckles knew exactly what he needed to help.

"I know what's wrong!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"What?" questioned Cream.

"Well, this deer in undergoing a rough stage. He's sick from being in darkness too long," Knuckles stated.

"Oh no!" Cream gasped. "What do we do to help?"

"Well, there's a shop on the other side of Tropolis. I'm sure that they have what I'm looking for. It's called a Sun Stone,"

"Well, maybe you should hurry. What happens if he doesn't get this Sun Stone in time?" Amy asked.

"Well, he only has 2 hours to go before darkness takes over," Knuckles answered.

"Well, were on a adventure!" Cream shouted.

"Well, first of all, I need help. I need someone to come down with me," stated Knuckles.

"I'll help!" shouted Sonic and Rouge in unison. The two looked at each other with competition in their eyes. They both knew that Knuckles only needed one person, and they both wanted to help.

An animated diagonal line cut the screen in half with Sonic on the top and Rouge on the bottom.

"I'll help Knuckles!" shouted Sonic.

"Excuse me? Knuckles wants me to help!" said Rouge starting to fly towards Knuckles. Sonic started to run towards Knuckles, tied at the same speed with Rouge. The others just watched them pointlessly. They all had an animated sweat drop.

"Oh yeah? I'm more helpful than you!" Sonic fought back.

"You even can't help a child!" Rouge yelled.

"Well, Knuckles will choose me over you," Sonic said calmly while still running.

"Yeah, whatever, just go and think that."

"He'll choose me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

They both stopped to a halt in front of Knuckles and the deer. Rouge nervously laughed and Sonic just kicked at nothing.

"Well, you both are pointless. I might as well go by myself," Knuckles stated.

"What? Please? Choose one of us!" Rouge said, still competing.

"Yeah Knuckles! You can choose on of us!" Sonic snickered.

"Well then, everyone can come!" Knuckles pointed out. Rouge and Sonic both looked at each other, in defeat. You could tell they deuced it.

"Okay, well here. Let's grab a six seater tube, so we can all go down together," Rouge said.

"But what about the baby deer?" Sonic asked.

"The deer can sit in Knuckles' lap," Rouge pointed out. By now, the deer stopped crying.

"Great idea Rouge!" Cream shouted.

Everyone gathered up around the slide. Rouge flew over to the pile of different seater tubes. She grabbed the largest one, the six seater. She dragged it over to the huge group.

"Okay, we'll put the little ones in the middle, and some taller ones in the front, and the others in the back." Tails stated.

"Okay Cream, you go in the third seat from the front," Knuckles said to Cream. Cream got into the seat she was told to sit in.

"Um, because Knuckles has the deer, he'll go into the second seat from the front," Amy said. Knuckles climbed in and sat in the seat in front of Cream.

"I guess I'll go in the front," Rouge told herself and the others as she sat in the front seat.

"Sonic, go in the back," Rouge told Sonic. Sonic sat in the back seat.

"Amy, sit in the seat in front of Sonic," Rouge said to Amy. Amy joyfully climbed into the seat in front of Sonic.

"That leaves me to sit in the seat behind Cream," Tails said to everyone. Tails climbed in the fourth seat from the front.

Everyone's feet were dangling on the side.

"Everyone, grab onto your handles beside you!" Rouge shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone held onto their handles. The little deer just sat in Knuckles' lap, still quiet.

"Everyone! Push!" Rouge demanded. Everyone was thrusting forward for the tube to go down the slide. Everyone started touching the bottom with their feet and pushed with their feet. After 6 seconds, they were off and going down the slide.

The slide wasn't a fun slide, because this slide was meant for evacuation. It just went in hugs spirals and downwards. After about 24 seconds, the group was down at the bottom. Everyone got out and Rouge, Amy and Cream put the tube back in the pile of tubes at the bottom.

"Okay, let's head over to the store!" Amy chirped.

"But where is it?" asked Tails.

"It's over on the other side of Tropolis. Behind the park and wave pool," Knuckles stated.

"So, the Tropolis fun grounds are about 11,000 square feet alone?" asked Cream.

"Yes. And the store up ahead is about only 4,000," Knuckles replied.

"Wow...so that means, that adding both places, this place is about 15,000 square feet!?" asked a shocked Sonic.

"Exactly," answered Rouge.

"Let's get going. We need to find that Sun Stone," Knuckles stated.

They all walked into the store, connected to the Tropolis fun world called: Tropolis needs.

"Let's split," Tails said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Knuckles, Rouge and Sonic took the left half of the store, and Tails, Cream and Amy took the right half.

_**With Tails, Amy and Cream...**_

11:57am

"Wait, Knuckles didn't even tell us what it looked like!" Tails complained.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. All we know is that it's called a Sun Stone. So it somehow has to look similar to a sun," Amy pointed out.

"It's true. We just have to use out resources wisely, Tails," Cream said.

"Oh, right," Tails said, blushing.

The trio looked around in the glass cabinets and on the shelves for the product that Knuckles needed that was called: The Sun Stone.

_6 Minutes Later..._

"Ugh...can't we just ask Knuckles for the description of the Sun Stone?" Tails whined.

"NO!" both females bellowed.

"Fine...okay, maybe I'll go by myself..." Tails said, barely audible.

"I heard that!" Amy said.

"He's probably thinking of an escape plan," Cream said, playfully.

"What!?--W-what makes you think that!?" Tails asked.

Both Amy and Cream sighed, and went back to looking for the Sun Stone.

_**With Knuckles, Rouge And Sonic...**_

12:05am

"It's hard to find," Knuckles pointed out to the group.

"Well, is it a type of medicine?" asked Sonic.

"It's a stone, and kind of a medicine. If you have too much darkness absorbed in your body, you have to hold the Sun Stone for more light to enter your body fast enough," Knuckles answered.

The group looked around for another few minutes in silence, until the deer spoke.

"What's going on?" the deer asked, some of his words garbled. All three looked at the deer in awe. They thought it was cute.

"Well, were trying to help you. You have too much darkness in your body, and you need more light fast." Knuckles told the deer.

"Will I die?" the little deer asked, frightened.

"No, you won't. Not when your around Knuckles."

"Okay. My name is Trixton."

Knuckles chuckled. "Okay Trixton, do you want down?"

"Um, no. I like it up here."

"Okay, whatever you say." Knuckles finished.

Sonic walked up to Rouge.

"Don't you think that was cute?" Sonic asked quietly.

"It was adorable!" Rouge said, also whispering.

The two went back to looking for the Sun Stone. Rouge walked to the left wall. Instead of a huge freezer, it was a glass wall, with wooden pillars in the corners. It looked very traditional. Rouge looked closely at everything.

"Maybe this tradition goes with the Sun Stone," Rouge said quietly to herself.

She looked at some of the wooden carvings.

"Hey Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah? You found something?"

"Not really. But, what color is this Sun Stone?"

"It's got Beige."

Rouge pointed at wooden carving of a deer and looked at it carefully. It wasn't painted, and it was beige, the normal color of wood. Rouge squatted down, her face close to the huge glass wall.

"Hey Knuckles? Is it this?" Rouge asked Knuckles, as he came towards where Rouge was, except he was standing.

"Nope," Knuckles answered.

"Is it this?" Rouge asked, pointing to some topaz crystal. Rouge looked up at Knuckles for his answer. He had a thinking look on his face.

"Nice try Rouge. That's not it either," Knuckles said, with a bit of a smile on his face.

Then, Sonic came up to Knuckles and Rouge.

"What color is it again?" Sonic asked, determined to find th Sun Stone.

"Beige." Rouge, Knuckles and Trixton all said in unison.

"Is it that?" Sonic asked quickly. Sonic was now positive that what he was pointing at, was the Sun Stone.

* * *

Oh! I left you guys with a cliffie! Please review! Like I said before, I want to try and get this story done before my school starts, in 10 days. Okay, well, just be happy I updated! I'm starting to get lazy with writing the chapters. Not in the writing, but I slack off and time just ticks off. I'm trying to fight the urge, so yeah. Also, this chapter took about 2 hours and 30 minutes. Well, the other chapter took I ditto how long. I better go now! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
